The present invention relates to a handling apparatus for groups of thermoformed objects constantly held in a correct axial trim.
In the industrial production of thermoformed objects, i.e. containers and lids, by means of a modern thermoforming press, once the moldings of objects have been stacked at a stacking station, the serious problem exists of moving away the already formed stacks with the required rapidity, but without modifying the trim or the axial alignement thereof, within the cycle times of the thermoforming press in order to avoid dead times and to keep a constantly high productivity of the press.
As is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 in the accompanying drawings that illustrate one release or laying phase of a group of stacks 4 of thermoformed objects 5 drawn from a stacking device and located in cages of hooking rods 3 provided with supporting retractable hooks or spikes 6, laying of the stacks can occur either onto a plane (fixed or movable) p (See FIG. 1) or onto a plate p having a series of vertical guides g for locating stacks as shown in FIG. 2. As a matter of fact, breaking down of the stacks occurs rather frequently since some thermoformed objects 5 can become arranged in an untidy way between the hooking rods 3 during release thereof, which can result in uncomplete release of the stacks or in release and laying of untidy stacks that would create quite serious problems) as will be easily understood, in successive handling operations of the stacks.